The Princess(es) of the Kairu
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: As Ky bonded himself to the prism kairu in the season finale, he inadvertently pledged himself to an immense control of it. In order to keep balance, he must marry a princess of the kairu. Normally, he would have married the first born princess, Priscilla. But she is already married. This leaves only the younger princess, who is none other than... (spoilers) Please R&R
1. Hiverax's-short- meeting with royalty

**I'm back, baby! I am**** very** **sorry for my absence; it's just been hard to focus on one topic for very long. On the brighter side, Can you believe it's been one year since I joined Fan Fiction? Thank you guys for all your support;couldn't have done it without you guys! Anyway, this story is about my OC's, who shall be described more towards the end. Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, or any of it's copyrighted characters. All rights go to Spinmaster.**

* * *

_Chapter 1:The Hiverax's -rather short- meeting with royalty._

* * *

_**T**_he Hiverax coughed as they landed on the cold, hard ground. They still couldn't comprehend the events of the day. Their master, their creator; he had abandoned them. He had _killed _them without a second thought.

Wait; weren't they dead now? They didn't _feel _dead, if death had any feeling. In fact, other than coughing fits and a few bruises, they were perfectly fine.

"Brothers," Nexus wheezed, "where are we?" Together, they studied their surroundings.

The room appeared to be like a dungeon you'd see in an ancient history textbook, only it appeared to be in use. There was a lit fire roaring in the fireplace, the stone walls weren't covered in moss and it was altogether in perfect shape. There was a staircase nearby, and as the Hiverax stared at them, the hollow sound of footsteps echoed around the room.

_thunk, thunk, thunk._

"Who's there?" Vexus shouted. The footsteps stopped for a moment, then started again, this time with more certainty. Finally, a woman stepped into the light.

She was a young 16 or 17 year old,with long mocha brown hair, braided to end with a dagger-like point. Her eyes were golden brown, which shimmered in the glow of her smile. Perhaps the most strange, though, was the fact that on her cheeks she bore the same blue lightning marks as Maya... And their master.

"Who...Who are you?" Hexus stammered, rather taken aback. The girl shook her head.

"Of course; where are my manners?!" she laughed at herself. "Anyways, I am Priscilla Hope, princess of the kairu"

The brothers stared her up and down, finding this hard to believe. Priscilla wore a purple T-shirt, dark blue jeans and muddy brown boots; the only 'princess' thing about her was the tiara she had on her head, which was pale gold and blue. Everything else looked like the clothing of a typical teenage girl, a far cry from, say, the Impeiraz.

"Hey, not every princess is like a barbie doll," She stated coldly. "But never mind that. Anyway, lets look at your profile..." The brothers stared blankly at her, so she explained.

"You boys were nearly killed by lokar,"-she shuddered at the name-"But as kairu warriors, you were instead brought here. Your profile will show me where to send you next." Priscilla pulled out a manilla file and started to study it, but at that moment, a man ran down the steps and bowed before her.

"Your Highness," he gasped.

"Yes? What is it, Henry?" Priscilla asked, not looking up from the file.

"I-it's almost time, your highness," Henry said. This was enough to get Priscilla to look up, startled.

"It couldn't possibly be..." She stammered.

"Ky Stax has bonded to the prism kairu, your highness. And your sister's 16th birthday is in two weeks."

Priscilla nodded, albeit shakedly. "Thank you for telling me, Henry. You may go."

"Yes, your highness," He said, running back up the staircase. Priscilla began to pace.

"So little time," she muttered "I had assumed we had a few more months..."

"What was-" Hexus started.

"-That all about?" Vexus finished. Priscilla turned to them hastily.

"I'm very sorry, boys, but I'm afraid our meeting will have to be cut short. Something very important has been brought to my attention"with that, she rushed up the steps, taking them two at a time, and locking the three brothers behind her.

* * *

**Well,what do you guys think? Worth my absence? Anyway,here are the character details I promised. -Priscilla will not be included-**

**Name: Geo Hope  
**

**Age: 17 **

**Hair color/style: Jet black hair styled like Ky's**

**Eye color: Kairu blue **

**Immediate family: Mariella (daughter), Priscilla (wife) **

**Name: Alex **

**Age: 17 **

**Hair color/style: blond hair like boomers, mince the bandanna **

**Eye color: green **

**immediate family: NA  
**

**Name:Mariella Aliya Hope **

**Age: 1 **

**Hair color: mocha brown **

**Eye color: Kairu blue **

**Immediate family: Priscilla (mother), Geo (father) **

**And that's it! See you guys later!**


	2. So little time

**Hello! This is gonna be the last chapter for a little while- *hears booing* Sorry guys, but I have finals to study for. Just 2 more weeks or so, then I can get back to writing fanfics for the summer. Before we get started, I have a question for a reviewer who goes by Patrick; What do you mean? Do you want kya or do you NOT want Kya? I'm confused. **

**Onwards to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter two: So little time..._

* * *

**Priscilla's POV:**

**_R_**unning. That's all I can do at the moment; run quickly to the highest tower, where I can think a little more rationally. Without others stressing me out. I rush past many guards &amp; maids; the latter containing a few (several) looks of disdain at my "unladylike" movements. Not that that's anything new; they always do that. Ugh; focus on running... Almost there...

Finally, I'm in my little safe haven, far away from the rest of the castle. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, sending the braid askew. '_why?'_ I thought to myself _'Why does time go by so fast? There's so much left to do... I can't handle this...__But it's my job to settle everything..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crooning. Despite my slight panic, I smiled softly.

Behind me stood Blue Fire, my faithful dragon. She was black as night, with grass green eyes. On her back was my saddle, worn by extent of use. She trotted up and nuzzled my side, likely sensing my worry.

"I'm OK, girl," I said softly, choosing to ignore her snort of disbelief. Oh, she of little faith. I sighed yet again.

"What am I going to do, Blue Fire? My sister is almost sixteen, and Ky has bonded to the prism kairu. I was foolish, thinking I had lots of time; there's simply not enough time to explain this to her, and don't get me started on him..." I asked her.

She looked at me, as though to say _**'**_**_I'm sure she'll_**_** understand'**_. Despite myself, I groaned.

"Yeah right. How well will THAT go? 'Hey, sorry for never being around you most of your life, now you have to marry someone!' Right, I'm _sure_ she'll forget any reason she should hate me," I snapped, sarcasm oozing through my voice.

_**'Well, she's going to have to, cause like you said, time is of the essence. Besides, you didn't choose to stay away from her; it was the Redakai's idea,' **_she responded in a growl.

"Your right," I said, trying to gain confidence. Key word there being trying, because I had next to none. I still had to act like it, though.

_**'Aren't I**** always?'**_ she purred victoriously.

"How about the time you said I would get over my feelings for Geo?" I said, a smirk plastered on my face. Blue Fire spluttered.

"Speaking of Geo, I've got to find him." With what I needed to do decided, I ran down the spiral staircase, nearly colliding into the exact person I was looking for; my husband Geo Hope.

"Whoa!" he cried out, laughing as he picked me up and spun me around. No matter what was wrong, Geo could always make me happy.

"Made your decision?" he asked me. Now it was my turn to splutter.

"H-how did you..."

"Henry told me and your parents. I knew you would be here,so I ran here. Nearly got bulldozed, too..." He said. I laughed, before turning a little more serious, straightening my spine and shoulders like my mother would.

"Yes, I've made my decision. We're going to find them and tell them the circumstances. Tonight."

"Tonight? Isn't that a little soon?" Geo asked.

I shook my head firmly. "We have no _time_, Geo. The sooner we get this done, the better. This decision was left to me, and I will do what I feel is best."

"You're right. Come on then; let's head out" He grabbed my hand and led me to a red copy of Team Stax's X-scaper. Henry was waiting there.

"Henry, please tell my parents that Geo and I are going to find Ky Stax and my sister," I told him. He nodded stiffly, bowed, and disappeared.

"I still don't know how he does that," Geo muttered.

A little female nervodian named Nerma ran up and got behind the wheel. Geo and I hurried in, and with that, we were off. I leaned against the window, watching my home grow smaller in the distance. I knew I had to do this, but that didn't make the pit in my stomach grow any smaller.

_'Don't worry Maya; I'm coming, sis'_

***Gasp* Maya and Priscilla are sisters! Oh wait; I knew that already. *grins* see you guys soon!**

**Word count: 828**


	3. A family reunion

**Ok, so I was away for a little while longer than intended. Sorry; acting camp drained my energy, and then I just couldn't re-gather my ideas. Well, I'm back now, so let's get started! This chapter takes place at the end scene of the season 2 finale. Here we go!**

* * *

_Chapter three: A family reunion_

* * *

**Ky's POV:**

"Woah! Did you guys see that?" Boomer asked. I looked up to see a red X-scaper flying overhead.

"I saw it alright, and it looked like a ship from my home planet!" Mookee squealed, sounding remarkably like an excited child. The ship landed on the ground below us, and the door swung open. I-along with everyone else- gasped as a little creature shot out and hugged Mookee tightly. The creature looked like him, only smaller and more...well, feminine.

"Hi, Mookee!" She squeaked, her voice rather high pitched. Mookee looked like he was trying to say something, but he appeared to be unable to even breathe.

"Nerma! Let him breathe!" a man called out as he stepped outside of the ship. He looked a lot like me, only taller. Beside him stood a woman. She pretty much looked like a brown-haired and taller version of Maya; right down to the markings on her face. Opposite of me, Maya appeared to have noticed as well; she gasped and lightly touched her own markings.

"Sorry!" Nerma giggled nervously, dropping Mookee on the ground. _'man;she's strong!' _I thought as the woman went over and helped poor Mookee back up to his feet.

"Sorry about her; sometimes she doesn't know her own strength," She apologized as she turned face us. Master Boaddai stood, his eyes wide. He shook his head and bowed, surprising all of us.

"Your highness," he muttered. _'She's royalty?' _I wondered _'She'd have to important, for Master Boaddai to bow. But... why does it seem like he doesn't want to?'_

The girl bowed as well. "Master Boaddai," She responded. After this _lovely_ greeting-note the sarcasm- Ekayon stood.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but... Who are you?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes slightly, face-palming herself.

"Honestly, I've got to work on my manners," She sighed, "My name is Priscilla Hope, the Princess of the Kairu."

The air seemed to decide on standing completely still for awhile. No one spoke-No one even _breathed_\- for the longest time, until Ekayon decided to break the horrid silence.

"Your...Your kidding, right?" he asked. Priscilla shook her head.

"Afraid not," she responded. With that, she turned to look directly at Maya and I. I tried hard to not shudder; her gaze, though kindly enough, was worn down, as though she had seen some cruel things in this world.

"Um..." my voice promptly faltered and I tried again. "Is there something you came here for?"

_'Oh Kairu, I hope that didn't sound rude!'_

"Your right, Ky; I _did_ come here for something. Something very important," She said, motioning to Master Boaddai and walking away, him trailing far behind.

"Wait; how do you know my name?" I called after them. She turned slightly and shrugged offhandedly, stating:

"You saved the world from my evil relative; I really ought to know your name if I'm the Princess of the Kairu."

**15 MINUTES LATER (still in Ky's POV): **

Master Boaddai returned, with a troubled look on his rather pale face.

"Ky, Maya? Could you two please come with me?" he asked. We looked at each other, confused, but we nodded before standing up and following him, unaware that our world was about to come crashing down around us...

* * *

**Well, the next chapter should be up in a week or so. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Ky and Maya express their feelings about their "world crashing down". Should be fun. Also, they get to see the Castle of the royal family of the Kairu. **

**BYE!**

**Word count: 664**


	4. An unwanted engagement

**Hey guys! Well, here's chapter 4, just like I promised. But before we start, I have a question for all you readers: Should I continue giving little description of the next chapter(s)? Leave your answers in comments. Off we go!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: An __unwanted__ engagement._

* * *

**MAYA'S POV****_: _**

I sat inside the red X-scaper, silent with a scowl on my face. My belongings were packed in a small suitcase nearby. Words couldn't express how much I wished I could disappear, that the ground would open up and swallow me whole. I could barely comprehend what had happened. In the last few hours, I had gone from an orphaned Kairu warrior, on her way to being a member of the Redakai, to a young Princess of the Kairu, engaged to-

I stopped thinking for a long moment, trying not to cry. _"engaged to her own best friend,"_ I finished the thought with a small shudder.

**Flashback: **

_"What's going on, Master B?" I asked when Ky and I neared the area where he and the princess had been talking.  
_

_"Yeah, why did you need to speak with us?" Ky added. _

_Master Boaddai didn't answer, but the princess did. "It has to do with what happened today."  
_

_"You mean, with the prism kairu?" Ky asked._

_"Precisely." _

_The girl acted differently now, more direct and collected. Could this girl-Priscilla, she'd said her name was-really be related to me?  
_

_"O...K...but what does it have to do with Maya?" Ky questioned._

_Master Boaddai looked pained as he turned to me. "Maya...I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you."_

_I stiffened a little, not liking where this was heading. "M-Master?"_

_"You..." he gulped and tried again. "You are a princess."  
_

_There was a dead silence. "W-what?" I managed to stutter._

_"You are a princess," he repeated, wincing.  
_

_I blinked. And blinked again. He had known about my past? He'd lied to me about it?! Yes, the same had been with lokar, but at least there was an understandable reason!_

_"How long have you known?" I asked slowly. Anger was clear in my voice. _

_Master Boaddai glanced at the ground. "I've always known," he muttered softly._

_I wanted to scream, to cry, to let out all the hurt and betrayal I felt. But my lips simply couldn't form the sounds. _

_Ky touched my arm gently, but I could barely feel it. My head was spinning rapidly.  
_

_"Maya..." Master Boaddai started to say as he moved towards me. I took a step back, holding up my hands to try and push him away if necessary._

_"S-stay away from me..." I threatened weakly. Ky then stood in front of me, his arms spread out as though to shield me.  
_

_"Leave her alone, Boaddai; she needs space," He said, his voice angry. It wasn't until later that I realized Ky didn't refer to him as master. Master B obeyed, taking a few steps back.  
_

_I glanced at Priscilla, who had been silently watching us. Her eyes were darkened with emotion; sadness, anger...self loathing? Why would she be hating herself? She had nothing to do with this-_

_Then I stopped. _

_I was a Princess. So was Priscilla. We were both related. Did that mean...?  
_

_She caught my eyes, and gave a small nod, as though she knew what I was thinking. Priscilla was my sister. My older sister, judging by her age. As if today couldn't get anymore surprising. She turned towards Master Boaddai and muttered something. He nodded, glanced at me one last time, and left.  
_

**End of (actual) Flashback.**

* * *

_Priscilla had then launched into an explanation of what had happened, and what needed to happen next. Ky had alined his inner Kairu with that of the Prism. In order to keep balance, he had to marry a princess of the kairu, which would be either me or Priscilla. Normally, he would have married my sister, as she was older, but she was already married. This meant he had to marry...Me._

* * *

I stared at my left hand, where a little engagement ring (a golden band with a blue diamond in the center) sat on my ring finger. For a second, I want to rip the ring off and throw it across the room as hard as I could. I probably would have, too, had my 'finance'-oh Kairu it sounded so wrong- not walked in at that very moment.

"Hey Maya," Ky greeted. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Ky," I responded curtly. It must have come out a _bit_ more harsh than I intended, because his smile dimmed even more. He came closer to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. I sighed, trying to not shrink away from his hand. I know that Ky meant well, but it just felt too awkward.

"Yeah I'm fine, Ky. It's just..." I trailed off.

"You're upset about the engagement, aren't you?" Ky asked, though I get the feeling he already knew.

"Yes. I-it's j-just so sudden and I-I..."

"Sh...It's OK, Maya," Ky whispered. I realized then that I was crying. "It'll be OK. We may not be...in...in love, but I promise you this: I _will_ do my very best to make you happy."

I forced a small smile on my face, and wiped the last few tears away.

"Thanks Ky..." I said softly. He smiled and hugged me. I tried not to shudder.

"I've got to go, My," He said before he left. I sighed, looking back at my ring.

I still didn't want to get married, but I would hopefully get used to it. At least I didn't hate Ky; he was my best friend. This might end up alright...

**KY'S POV: **

I walked out of the room and sigh softly, deep in thought. I meant all of what I said to Maya; I do care about her, just not in,_ that_ way. However I felt about her, in about three weeks or so, she would be my wife. It was beyond messed up, but I would have to make the best of it.

And who knows? Maybe I would eventually fall in love with her...

* * *

***giggles* If only they knew what was in store for them. Oh, I shall have fun with this. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Seeing the castle, and starting off with Ky&amp;Maya's wedding plans. *giggles* **

**BYE BYE!**

**Word Count: 1,112**


	5. The castle

**I'm on a roll, people! 3 updates in a month! Haven't done that in forever! Well, off we go! Showtime, people! Roll the cameras!**

_Chapter 5: The Castle _

**MAYA'S POV:  
**I stared out the window and gasped slightly as a castle came into view. It was a magnificent building. The walls are made of stone, the roofs painted pale blue. Numerous towers peer out around it,of different sizes and widths.

"Pretty cool, huh?" A voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to see Priscilla,smiling at me. I could only nod, unable to gather my wits enough to speak. She chuckled.

"Well, welcome home" She said.

_Home._

"I... I'm going to live there?" I asked, feeling a moment of longing, followed quickly by confusion. I had felt, for a moment, like this was where I was supposed to be. But then, I remembered my home was far away, left for what could be forever. Priscilla nodded.

"Come on; We'll be landing soon" With that, she walked off to her husband Geo.

**PaGeBrEaKeR **

It felt strange, all those people watching me. Guards bowed at all 4 of us. Maids did the same,though some whispered under their breaths. Priscilla told me they were probably talking about my "unladylike" appearance.

"Their crazy" She was saying "They think we should act like the princesses of the past; sometimes I wonder if they thought that's what _I_ was like when most of them took the job. Not all of them are like that,mind you; but most."

We had just reached two large doors,made out of mahogany wood. Priscilla pulled open the doors and waltzed in.

"We're back!" she called. Two people were sitting on thrones, a male and a female.

The man has dark brown hair, spread to the sides as though to make room for the crown on his head. He had golden brown eyes like mine and Priscilla's; Just older and weary.

The woman's hair is as blue as mine, loose over her shoulders down to her waist. Her eyes were bright orange, filled with a mischief just dying to be unleashed. As soon as she saw me, she leaped out of her throne,her crown falling off her head and clattering to the ground. In a large _swoop, _she pulled me into her arms. I gasped as she lifted me off the ground. I couldn't breathe.

"Mom! Let her go! She's going to run out of breathe!" Priscilla cried out, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. With a chuckle, the woman-my mother- let me go, causing me to fall to the ground in a heap. Priscilla went to help me up, but Ky beat her to it, pulling me up to my feet gently.

"Sorry" Mom said sheepishly. The man behind her-whom I'm assuming he's my dad- sighed and grabbed the discarded crown,placing it back on her head.

"Try not to choke her, dear" He said to her. He then turned to me. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded. Then he noticed Ky behind me."Who are you?" he asked. Priscilla spoke up.

"Er, this is Ky" She said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Ky waved at him nervously. Dad studied him. Mom placed on his shoulder.

"Relax,hon. Don't make him frightened." She said. He calmed at that. Ky let out a small sigh of relief. Priscilla chuckled.

"Welcome to the madness that is our family"

**Fun, isn't it? A lovely family,eh?Also, the castle looks like the castle at the end of Disney's Frozen, of which I don't own.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: This chapter is the start of the wedding plans, I swear! Just the simple stuff, of course.  
**

**Audios! **


	6. insert a good title here

**I AM SO _SORRY_ FOR THE WAIT, EVERYONE! I HAD A HORRID CASE OF WRITER'S OVERLOAD (it was for different stories, but that is beside the point) AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH UP WHERE I LEFT OFF! *takes a deep breath* Any-who, big thanks to AzureOcean22 for all of her help. Let's finally get started, shall we- **

**Maya:*groans* Your seriously going to do keep doing this? **

**Hey, be quiet you; I am the one who writes the story here! **

**Maya: I know you do, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with it. **

**Oh, just go make-out with Ky or something! I'm kind of in the middle of something important. *pushes Maya out the door that just randomly appeared* **

**Maya: I DO NOT LIKE KY IN THAT WAY! I LIKE-*the rest of whatever she was trying to say is blocked and muffled via me slamming the random door in her face* **

**Well, without further ado- or interruption, *glares at the random door, Maya does not respond* I finally give you; The Princess(es) of the Kairu, ch.6!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: *insert a good title here*_ **(Also known as my funniest title yet) **_  
_

**MAYA'S POV: **

I woke up in my new room in my new home. The walls of the room were painted a pale mint green, the floors made out of dark wooden planks, which matched with the wooden base of the canopy bed that I was laying in. There was also a desk, a chair, a locked chest with the key placed on top, a bookcase (which was already filled with leather bound books that I had never even read before-_yay_!) and a large sitting window overlooking a green pavilion. Now don't get me wrong; it was all very beautiful, and I was grateful for it, but I missed my old room, all the way back in the X-scaper. Sighing-I seem to be doing that a lot more often recently- I got up, stretched and began to get dressed. Just as I was brushing out my hair, there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened in to reveal Priscilla. She smiled at me.

"Morning Maya" she greeted brightly. "Ready for breakfast?" I nodded and followed her out. It look's like I'm going without the hair ties today. New life, new hairstyle, I guess.

Priscilla led me down numerous halls; how many, I honestly couldn't tell, because they all looked pretty much the same to me.

"How do you even know where your going?" I asked her breathlessly. She shrugged.

"Years of practice. Though I do still manage to get a little lost every once in a while" was the only response I got. We walked around for a few more minutes, until I was sure I might pass out. "Ah! Here we are; the dining room" Priscilla exclaimed suddenly. We had arrived at another set of mahogany doors. She pulled the doors wide open. Everyone was there already. Mom, Dad, Geo, Ky (who still seemed a little uncomfortable, though he wasn't as bad as he was last night) ... And a tiny infant girl who I had never seen before. She had short brown hair and kairu blue eyes. The infant was held tightly in Geo's arms, cooing loudly. As soon as she noticed Priscilla, she reached out for her with chubby little arms and screamed happily. Laughing, Priscilla picked the child up and spun around in a mini circle. She smiled at the little one's laughter.

I simply stood there awkwardly, fiddling with a lock of my long blue hair. Priscilla turned to me with a giggle.

"Oh! Uh... Maya, this is my daughter, Mariella" She said with a rather sheepish grin covering her face. I smiled slightly at the little girl and ruffled her short brown hair, to which she squealed and Priscilla and I both chuckled. Hey, I couldn't help it; the baby was adorable. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the long dining table. Long? Yes. Spread out seats? No. All of the chairs were bunched together around the closer end of the incredibly long table. Based on what I could see, Ky, Dad and Geo sat on one side of the table, while me, Mom and Priscilla (with Mariella) sat on the other. Priscilla herself sat on the left, which meant I had to sit between the two women.

Straight across the table from Ky.

Oh kairu, they are so _not_ making this easy. Ok, they probably weren't_ trying_ to remind me that I was engaged to him, but that didn't stop a pit from forming in my stomach as I awkwardly slid into the velvet-covered seat.

Suddenly, food appeared in front of us- Hogwarts style. Plates of eggs, doughnuts, fruits, bowls of porridge, waffles, toast and several pastries and such that I didn't even recognized due to being raised in a monastery. Pitchers of water, lemonade (both normal and raspberry flavored), orange juice, apple juice, coffee, I swear I saw hot chocolate, a liquid I didn't recognize either, and a small thing of milk that I'm pretty sure was for Mariella appeared next to the plates. My stomach started grumbling as I remembered painfully that I hadn't eaten anything last night after I arrived here, save for the small apple that Priscilla had managed to smuggle from the kitchen. No one appeared to have heard it except Priscilla, who grinned at me.

"Anything you want to eat?" she asked innocently before reaching out with her bare hand and grabbing a pastry-I think it was a crepe, but I couldn't be sure- and digging in. No one corrected her for it; in fact, Mom did the exact same. I chose a bowl of porridge and started to eat. It was _really _good, let me tell you. I don't know how much sugar they put in this thing, but _yum_! It was gone in about five minutes, at which point I quickly poured a glass of orange juice. No one spoke, but the silence was almost comforting for me. I had been afraid they might start to ask me questions about my life; something of which I didn't want to touch on in fear of snapping at them. I just found my family-the _last_ thing I wanted to do was upset them.

After about fifteen minutes, we had all finished eating and the food disappeared. Priscilla stood, stretched and grabbed my hand.

"Come on; I want to show you something real quick" she told me, an eager look in her golden brown eyes. Eyes that matched perfectly to my own. I nodded dumbly and followed her out the door.

I swear I felt Ky's intense gaze on me until I turned the corner out of his view.

* * *

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked Priscilla a few minutes later. She glanced back at me and merely winked in response. Well, that clears everything up; thank you, sis. She led me outside to the pavilion, where there were what looked like enlarged horse stables. Well, if horse stables were filled with fish instead of bales of hay.

"Um, why are we here...?" I asked uncertainly. These stables were torn up and empty; why were we here? What could she possible want to show me? Priscilla threw back her head, cupped her hands to her lips and let out a tremendous roar. I jumped backwards in both surprise and fear, shaking when I heard two responding roars called back. I saw flash of blue streak through the air-

And was promptly knocked onto the ground.

"Woah! Easy, Sapphire; let her up, _now_" I heard Priscilla's muffled voice exclaim. The heavy _thing_-apparently called Sapphire- got off of me, much to my relief. Priscilla grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my feet effortlessly. Seriously, she was strong.

The thing that had hit me turned out to be...a dragon. A _female_ dragon with silvery eyes and pale blue scales. An olive green saddle was perched upon her back. She nudged my side affectionately, as though she actually knew me. I glanced at Priscilla, who had a dark black dragon sitting (yes, sitting) next to her. Grinning, she grabbed my hand and dragged me on top of the blue dragon.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" I asked, panicking slightly.

"We need to go somewhere...For the wedding...And this is the fastest way. Not to mention the most awesome" Priscilla explained, her voice lowering at the mention of my dreaded wedding. Dang; I had almost pushed that out of my consciousness.

"Alright..." I muttered, not looking forward to this at all.

"You might want to hold on to the reins really tight; Sapphire likes to go fast" Priscilla warned before the black dragon extended her wings and flew off.

"What do you mean hold on-_AHHHH_!" I screamed as the blue dragon quickly followed suit. I scrambled for the reins and held on as tight as physically possible for me. I had no idea where we were going, but we soon caught up with Priscilla and landed in a flower-filled valley ten minutes later. As we hopped off, I stumbled and nearly fell flat on my face.

"Yeah, the first time always does that to a person; you get use to it eventually" Priscilla told me as she dug through one of her saddle bags.

"Ugh. What are you looking for?" I asked her, trying really hard to not throw up due to my incredible dizziness. Priscilla didn't answer me, though. She pulled out a thin, leather bound book with a bouquet of colorless roses painted onto the front. The title read: _Rose colors and their meanings_.

"Um, I thought you said this was something for the wedding?" I asked, confused as to why she had a book about roses.

"It is. We're looking for flowers for you're,_ ahem_, bouquet" Priscilla explained, her voice once more growing quiet at the mention of my wedding. "Anyway, I brought the book because different colors mean different things" she added quickly, a nervous smile covering her face.

"Oh..." I said, inwardly cringing. Priscilla held out the book for me to take. Well, a book's a book, I guess. I gently took it and opened it. Several sketches of different colored roses jumped out at me, with their meanings underneath.

A red rose meant love and respect; A coral rose meant desire; A orange rose meant fascination; A bridal rose, yes those are a thing, meant happy love- good grief, were there any colors that matched the fact that I don't feel romantic feelings towards my to-be husband? Then again, I suppose that_ is_ the point of a wedding. Still, I had to carry one of these types of roses down the aisle in a few weeks, so I wanted at least one to match my feelings. I seriously considered the dark crimson one, which meant mourning, but that was a bit too depressing, even in my mindset.

Then two types stood out as I turned the page; white and yellow. White stood for innocence and security, while yellow meant joy and friendship. Security and friendship; this matched my feelings towards Ky. I pointed them out to Priscilla, who smiled and nodded in approval.

"Security and friendship; it works" she mused softly to herself, though I was still able to hear her. "Alright, we have our colors; now we need to figure out arrangement" she added in a clearer voice._ Great_; more decisions...

* * *

The ride back to the castle was a lot more easier than the ride there. Maybe it was because I was expecting it this time, or maybe it was because I was more used to it; I have no idea. We had been gone for several hours, judging by the setting sun; in my defense, it had taken _forever_ to find just one single yellow rose. Most of them were red and pink.

Yes, I had decided on what my bouquet would look like; ten white roses surrounding a single yellow rose (because remember, there was only one available...), tied together with a crimson red ribbon. To me, it was absolutely perfect.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" Priscilla asked as we hopped off the dragons. I shrugged, rubbing Sapphire's head absentmindedly and thinking of the list she had given me last night. Me and Ky had agreed on a very small wedding, meaning there were only a few things I needed to take care of; flowers, dresses (ugh) &amp; food, specifically cake. The flowers were already taken care of, so maybe...

"Maybe we should do the dresses tomorrow" I said as cheerfully as physically possible. It wasn't very much, seeing as she wasn't very convinced, but that was all I could muster.

"Yours?" Priscilla asked curiously, scratching her dragon-Blue Fire, I had learned- under the chin.

"Sure, it would be best to have that done as soon as possible" I responded, having to literally _force _the words out past my lips.

"Alrighty then. Come on; it's almost dinnertime" Priscilla said before heading into the castle. I followed, feeling both hungry and nervous.

Tomorrow I have to find the dress for my wedding. I'm so scared...

* * *

**Yay! It's finally done! Now, to all who noticed that there was no mention of finding rings; oh don't worry, that's Ky's job and it will be totally adorable. Now if you will kindly excuse me, I need to go find a good wedding dress design for dear Maya's wedding day. *grins* BYE BYE WARRIORS!  
**

**Next Chapter: Maya finds a wedding dress, while Ky enlists Priscilla to help him get something very special for the lovely bride. **


	7. A pleasant suprise for the bride

**Yes, I am getting back into my old writing sync. For me, writing Redakai stories is kind of like a comfort food; it just ****feels natural to do so, and you always want much, much more of it. So did you guys like the last chapter? I hope so, because it was really fun to write, even if the transitions _were_ a bit awkward. Hey, I'm still developing my writing skills, ok? Trust me when I say that looking back at some of my past works (and the _wonderful_ job I did writing/editing that-note the use of sarcasm) often makes me cringe in retrospect. Seriously; they are very poorly done in my opinion. Nowadays, I hold myself to a higher standard than what I was writing well over a year ago. Don't worry; those stories, however bad I feel about them, will stay up, though I _may_ write edited versions. In fact, I'm going to make a poll of that! Go to my profile if you want to vote, and please don't be afraid of hurting my feelings; I want to include my fans into what I write. Onwards to the story! **

* * *

_Chapter Seven: A pleasant surprise for the bride_

* * *

**Priscilla's POV, early the next morning: **

"Hey, Priscilla?" I heard Ky ask. I turned around to face him-and man, he looked nervous. His face was a bright red that matched his shirt, and his hands were awkwardly folded behind him.

"What is it, Ky?" I asked, wondering why he was so nervous around me. Dad, I get; but not me.

"Well, um, I want to get something and I need a ride on your dragon to get there...Please Priscilla, it's important for the wedding" he explained to me in a barely audible voice. Seriously, I almost had to lean forward to hear him correctly.

"Ok then, what exactly is it that you need?" I asked again. Ky looked all around us, as though he was half-expecting something to jump out of the shadows at a moment's notice.

"Well, you see...I don't really want..." he trailed off, probably trying to figure out how to word it right. He had no need to, though, for I had already figured it out.

"You don't want Maya to accidentally overhear" I finished for him.

"Yeah, I kind of want to surprise her, the wedding being arranged the way it was" Ky said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck gently.

"Alright then; you can tell me on the way there" I responded before grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the dragon stables.

"Woah! You're really fast!" Ky exclaimed, having to break into a quick sprint to keep up with me and avoid falling flat on his face. "And strong!" he added as an afterthought.

Despite myself, I grinned. "Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet!" I yelled back, chuckling at the likely thought that he had a terrified look on his face. He had so much left to learn about this crazy family of mine...

* * *

**Maya's POV, three hours later: **

I paced back and forth impatiently, waiting for Priscilla to show up. This morning I had woken up the find an interestingly vague letter on the windowsill, which read:

_Maya  
I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a little late for helping you find a dress. Ky asked for my help with something and I couldn't say no. What it is he needed help with, I am not allowed to say, as he has sworn me to secrecy. I understand if you start without me. _

_Forever yours, Priscilla _

Of course, there was absolutely no way I was starting without her, so now I was waiting for her. As I had been for the last hour or so.

"Hey Maya; wait, were you waiting for me?" Priscilla asked as she suddenly appeared next to me. That surprised me a little, but I tried to stay calm and act nonchalant.

"Well, there was no way I was letting mom be the one there" I said in an almost teasing voice.

"Good point; _that _is a mistake no one should ever make" Priscilla responded, shuddering softly. "I didn't let her anywhere near my wedding plans, so I'm sure she'll understand. Heck, she didn't even want to be included in her _own _wedding plans!"

"I can see why. So...What were you helping Ky with?" I asked innocently, trying to catch her off guard and pry some information out of her. Sadly, she managed to catch my ulterior motives.

"Nice try, sis, but Ky swore me into secrecy" she chuckled, poking my shoulder playfully. I pouted in response.

"Alright, alright, I give. So should we start looking for a dress?" I asked, mentally cringing at the very thought of it.

"Sure; what's your style?" Priscilla asked, sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Um, I don't really have one" I admitted sheepishly, also taking a seat.

"I completely understand; I didn't have one either. So I guess we're going at random" she mused. I nodded simply.

Well, this ought to be fun... *cough* Not *cough*

* * *

It took forever to find it. I had tried on countless dresses that had looked good_ in front_ of me, but terrible _on_ me.

The first one was a very lacy and plain dress, that, unbeknownst to me at the time, showed a good deal of cleavage. Ugh; that was a mistake that made Priscilla burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

The second dress was incredibly thick and large. You could have fit two of me in there if you tried hard enough. I had originally intended that, meant to be in stark contrast to my first choice, but it was horrifying and in Priscilla's case, hilarious to look at.

The third dress, easily the worst, was a pale pink blush dress that seemed like it was made out of wedding veils, complete with a stringy flower on the right shoulder. It was stiff and scratchy, making it almost impossible to move without irritation. Priscilla had ended up falling on the floor and gagging. I couldn't blame her; I was too.

There were more dresses after that, but I have chosen to suppress those from my memory. Let's just say, I don't look good in floral dresses, mermaid dresses, long-sleeved dresses, gaudy dresses (don't ask how I know this), or any dress with a hole in the back. Yeah, it was pretty awful.

"Oh Kairu, I am terrible at picking dresses" I groaned quietly into my hands.

"Hey, how about this one?" I heard Priscilla ask from in front of me. I glanced up and gasped softly at the dress that she was holding.

It was a simple dress, to be sure, but only at a first glance. The skirt was long and plain, unlike most of the dresses I had chosen, while the sweetheart neckline top looked like silk strands all tied together. It had sleeves, yes, but they were made of beads and appeared to only be for show.

"It's...It's beautiful" I managed to gasp in awe. Priscilla chucked and handed it to me before leaving the room so that I could try it on. I think I nearly ripped my robe in half in my haste to get it on.

I felt amazing in the dress. It was soft and loose flowing, making me feel the strong urge to twirl around. However, there was no mirror in the changing room, so I didn't know what it really looked like on me. I quickly stepped out to where Priscilla was waiting.

"Oh my Kairu" Priscilla stated, her eyes wide in awe. I glanced into the mirror, and quickly understood why.

It was as though the dress had been made specifically for me. Every part of the dress fit perfectly to every line and curve of my body, and none of it scratched or itched. Priscilla pulled up a long veil and pinned it onto my head, pulling the front half over my face.

"It's perfect" I breathed, feeling a few, happy tears gather in my eyes as Priscilla pulled me into a warm embrace. I didn't care about who my groom was at the moment; I felt like a beautiful bride.

* * *

***"This Day Aria remix" suddenly starts playing as I finish typing this chapter* **

**Wow, how weird is that? Anyways, what do you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Should I add on to it? Please read and review! **

**Ky:*pokes his head in through the random door* What was the surprise thing? **

**...Suspense. *laughs* **

**Ky:*groans* You're becoming more and more like Killavals. *disappears*  
**

**Next chapter: The wedding cake plans, complete with awkward Kya moment(s). It promises to be both adorable and hilarious at the same time.**


	8. A is for awkward (and adorable) part one

**Hi ya, guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story since the end of November; I was very distracted by other stuff (my book, for example). Well, in order to make up for the tedious wait, here is a chapter dedicated to awkward Kya moments, whilst next chapter has that and wedding cakes. It should be fun for me to write, and *hopefully* for you to read. No, there are no food fights. *hears booing* Oh, calm yourselves, warriors; I swear, some of you guys are so immature. *shakes head* Anyways, Maya will not be picking the dresses for Priscilla and Leanna; hey, you all saw how_ terrible_ she is at selecting dresses!  
**

**Maya: I am not that bad with fashion! **

***sarcastic* _Sure_ you're not. Even so, in this story, you are. The designs of their dresses kind of match your typical clothing color scheme of green, so no complaining out of you, Missy! **

**Maya:*rolls her eyes* Your weird. **

**Why, thank you, Maya. That means a lot to me. Now on to the story! **

**(Unless I say otherwise, assume that every chapter from now on takes place the next day)**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: A is for Awkward (and Adorable) Part one  
_

* * *

**Maya's POV: **

_I didn't care about who my groom was at the moment; I felt like a beautiful bride._

Oh, karma hates me. Today I have to go and find a wedding cake and other foods for my...ugh... wedding day. The food itself wasn't the problem; far from it. I was almost _relieved_ by it, seeing that it meant I was done with my plans and could focus on my first real birthday (Master Boaddai hadn't known my birth date, so I had never really had one) with my real family.

No, the _food_ wasn't the problem. The _ problem_ was that I had to do this with Ky. Ky Stax, my arranged fiance and husband to-be. Yikes. This would also be the first time we had really spoke to each other since we arrived here, so it was bound to be insanely awkward for the both of us.

Oh, and I had just realized; when this was over, there would only be a week or two left until I had to get married. Cue the panic attack...

Right now, though, I had to check on Priscilla and mom's dresses. Last night, I had told them I was very horrid at picking dresses, so they should do it without me. They begrudgingly said yes, but I had to come and make the final decision.

"Hey Maya," Priscilla greeted when she saw me walking towards them. Both she and mom were wearing long, dark green dresses with a darker green, almost black, velvet ribbons tied around their middles.

"Wow; you guys look great!" I exclaimed. Mom grinned at me, reaching out to ruffle my hair. Most teenagers probably hated that, but seeing as I had only recently reunited with my mother, I was glad to let her get away with it.

"So are you ready to pick the food for your wedding?" Priscilla asked.

"Yep," I lied, as I wasn't enthusiastic about it in the slightest.

"Well then I should warn you; you will get very hungry from doing so!" she informed me with a chuckle. If that meant the confrontation will be over faster, then I will take it.

"Speaking of which, you had better hurry Maya, or you're going to be late," mom told me. I glanced at the clock and realized that she was right. As much as I dreaded this meeting, I couldn't simply abandon Ky there. What kind of friend (or wife to-be) would do that?

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you guys later, then," I told them before I left to go find my finance.

...Wait, why do I keep calling him that?

Not long after I went looking for Ky, I found him-by running into him, that is. We struggled and landed on the floor in a heap, with Ky on top of me.

"Woah!" Ky and I exclaimed at once.

"Er, sorry, Maya; I didn't see you there," he apologized.

"It's fine, Ky," I assured him as I attempted to wriggle out from underneath him. Ky then scrambled to get off of me. Once he had, he offered me a hand up with a rather nervous smile plastered onto his face.

"Thanks," I mumbled sheepishly, just barely loud enough for to be heard as he helped me back to my feet.

"No problem," Ky responded in a similar tone of voice, all the while refusing to meet my eyes. I cringed at how awkward we had become around each other. Only a few days before we had been best friends; laughing and joking around with each other when we weren't saving the world. And now? Now Ky and I were engaged, going to be married very soon, and we could hardly keep a conversation going! I thought back to yesterday, when I had tried on my wedding dress. I wished I was there now, with my sister, rather than standing in the hallway now.

"Anyways," Ky said, snapping me back to reality. "We should probably get going."

"Your right, Ky; l-let's go," I responded, mentally cursing the slight stutter in my voice. Ky frowned for a moment, but he very hesitantly took my hand and led me through the castle. It turns out that in his spare time, Ky had been roaming around the palace in order to avoid getting lost later on. That was probably a good idea, considering the fact that we were going to live here.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the kitchen, where a few maids were gathered in a huddled bunch, whispering to themselves; a redhead, a blond, and a brunette. They didn't realize that we were there, as they continued to chatter. I listened in interest, though I couldn't see their faces.

"Have you met the new princess yet?" the redheaded one asked her companions.

_I do have a name, you know. It's Maya._

"No, she stays in her room most of the time. When she is in the castle, anyways," the blond responded.

_I prefer to be left alone when life-changing stuff happens to me. _

"Well, she has only just found out she's a princess; I'd imagine that she probably wants to be left alone for a while," the brunette said, defending my case.

_Thank you...Whoever you are. _

"At least her fiance has tried to look around the place; all she seems to do is hide and mope about it," the redhead sneered, earning a nod from the blond.

_Ouch; what did I ever do to you? _

Ky cleared his throat, earning the attention of the three maids. They all spun around to face us, just as I realized that me and Ky's hands were still intertwined. I quickly pulled my hand away like he had burned me, but they had all probably seen it, much to my discomfort._  
_

"Your highness-es! W-we didn't see you there," the blond maid exclaimed, looking a bit fearful. I glanced at Ky's face and quickly understood why. Ky had a rather angry look in his eyes. His face was completely calm, but his eyes showed off his inner rage. I quickly realized why; Ky was angry that they had made fun of my -_our_\- predicament. Well, technically only two of them did, but that's beside the point right now.

"Don't you ladies have _better_ things to do?" he asked, his voice somehow managing to be both calm and enraged at the same time. I started to shake a little in fear; I had never seen Ky act like this before. The three maids scurried off like ants, clearly as scared as I was. He glared at their retreating figures.

I gently touched Ky's shoulder. "Ky...? Are you OK?" I asked softly, sounding like a kid who had just been accidentally slapped across the face. Ky glanced back at me, and his expression softened a little.

"I'm fine, Maya. Come on; we should go in to the kitchen," he said, this time in a very gentle tone. I nodded dumbly in response, still a bit frightened of him. Ky clearly took notice of this, so he walked to the door and opened it for me with a sweeping bow.

"Your highness," he murmured in a rather teasing voice, a mischievous glint in his Kairu-blue eyes.

Normally, I probably would have laughed at Ky and called him ridiculous. Now though, I at least made the attempt to smile at him. "Why, thank you, my kind sir," I joked, curtsying at him before entering the room.

* * *

**Killavals said to stop this here, so...yeah... BYE!  
**

**Word count: 1,499  
**


End file.
